Gocu Verses Goku Round Two
by Marbus
Summary: The sequal to time for revenge. the third in the Gocu series
1. Gocu's day R&R

Back again   
  
Goku verse Gocu   
  
Round two  
  
(The background story behind this is told in. All I want is revenge and Time for   
  
revenge.)  
  
Gocu's Day  
  
Gocu manage to leave earth but couldn't muster enough energy to return to his home.   
  
He appears on a planet with four moons and chalky soil.  
  
Gocu stood up and dusted himself "that technique"  
  
Gocu remembered Goku's dragon fist attack.  
  
Gocu fainted and a huge chalk cloud surrounded him.  
  
Gocu unconscious told him he was being moved.  
  
Then that he was placed on a extremely comfortable bed.  
  
People's voices echoed in the back of his mind.  
  
They had tried o clean him thinking that the black skin was some sort of coal or ash or   
  
tarmac.   
  
Gocu felt some sort of ray on his body it was light and tickled.   
  
Later he felt someone try to pierce his skin but his tuff skin broke the needle.  
  
The doors opened with a whoosh.   
  
He started to heard this whoosh quite often it seemed he was the talk of the town.  
  
Gocu then felt someone with very soft hands stoke him.  
  
The hands kept stoking and where joined by another pair.  
  
"Medman we're getting a response here"  
  
"No wonder do you know where you are stoking Janet"  
  
"I do," said Paula "he's quite like us really"   
  
"Well don't start licking him" said Medman.  
  
"I won't, trust me see, you after your break," said Paula pushing him through the   
  
whooshing door. "Start licking Janet". Paula went to the corner and came back with a   
  
beaker.   
  
Lets say they filled the beaker.  
  
Hours pasted  
  
"Look at the recovery rate"  
  
"Yes he's the prefect Ginny pig."  
  
"Apart from he's not one of us."   
  
"Yes well should have the same effect."  
  
"Wake him"  
  
They put clips on his ears, toes, nose and fingers.  
  
"He looks strong just give him the maximum"  
  
"We don't know enough for that to be sure"  
  
"I been working here since it opened I think I know what I'm doing"  
  
"It only been open 4 months and I came at the same time you did"  
  
"Stop being an alien lover it doesn't matter if we kill it"  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay I'll do it"  
  
A whole lot of energy was sent running through his body.  
  
Another man walked in. "stop wasting the energy we have other patients as well. Oh   
  
my he is black! He must be unwell what is it severe burns, unterloperitus or is it some   
  
sort of body paint"  
  
"Well find out soon he's waking"  
  
Gocu stood up "You're the one who flipped the switch"  
  
The man nodded and blasted a whole through his heart the man fell to the floor dead.   
  
"Now I understand your all red"  
  
"Some of us are light red"  
  
"Seen, and I thought you were racist calling my charcoal and other shush stuff. Now   
  
what this you want to test on me"  
  
"Oh it's a powerful painkiller you'll feel nothing for 22 hrs"  
  
"Hmm take could be helpful is it ready?"  
  
"Yes but I warn you though not physically addictive there has been signs that after the   
  
22hrs you feel all the pain you missed."  
  
"Hmm I can accept that as long as it wont stop me in the battle"  
  
"You're going to fight!"  
  
"Yes I need to avenge my Master."  
  
"Let me guess fighting is what got you in here"  
  
"Yes I was defeated but I didn't get to power up to my fullest."  
  
"Okay then I give you two pills"  
  
"The red one will help you fully recover and the blue will make you feel no pain for   
  
twenty two hours"   
  
"Can I have a watch and some clothes?" Gocu asked looking down at his naked body.   
  
"Hmm I go a find some sort of light durable clothing, or are you fighting on another   
  
planet"  
  
"I am but that sounds fine" answered Gocu then added "Nothing girly or pink. Oh and   
  
if the watch could be black."  
  
"Here have my watch it's made from a black liquid that bubbles in the middle of the   
  
ocean"  
  
"Thanks" said Gocu putting it on. "Hey do you when do want me to come back"  
  
"As soon as you like now take the red pill and I come back when you wake"  
  
Gocu swallowed the pill.  
  
Sota the man who gave Gocu the pills awoke him two hours later  
  
"Sleepy head which one would you prefer."   
  
Sota pointed to the sets of clothes hanging up.  
  
One had a Red do rag, red bomber jacket, red string vest, red denim jeans, and red   
  
socks and red tennis trainers.  
  
The second was a red Gi.  
  
The Third was black shorts with white trainers and white wrists bands.  
  
"Hmm the one with the black shorts."  
  
"Ok get changed."   
  
Gocu hugged Sota then Janet and Paula.  
  
"Ok wish me luck"  
  
"Remember 22hrs one of our days" said Paula  
  
"Oh yeah I best take it now to be safe" Gocu swallowed the pill and looked at the   
  
watch "time to go"  
  
"Good luck scratch that break a leg or two" Sota said.  
  
"I'll be back" and off he went.   
  
- 


	2. Goku's day R&R

Goku's day  
  
Goku looked at his two sons.  
  
'Should I follow that Blackman and finish him off?'  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Yes Gohan"  
  
"Did you beat him?"  
  
"For now"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Yes son"  
  
"I wanna be as strong as you" Gohan continued "I wanna be able to protect if you   
  
ever leave again"  
  
"Okay will train after you two heal"  
  
"No dad me and you like back in the time chamber you remember that was the best   
  
time of my life dad"  
  
"Okay, it was pretty great wasn't it?"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
Goku returned to normal state and picked up his second son.  
  
"I'll take Goten to heal then over to Bulma's to play with Trunks."  
  
"Okay" Gohan said still on the floor   
  
"Goku I saw what happened!"  
  
"Do you know who he is?"  
  
Dende shock his head.  
  
Mr Popo got pout of his chair  
  
"I know who it is" Popo paused he liked being the centre of attention "its Gocu with a   
  
C"  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"To kill you Goku- that rhymes"  
  
"I best train, Dende have you finished with Goten"  
  
"No" Dende had just started he was angry that no one ever asked him any more they   
  
just expect him to do it. 'I like the dragon no one says thankyou'.  
  
"Goku" said Popo "why don't you bring Gohan up here whilst you're waiting"  
  
"Thanks Popo but I'll rather have a go on your chair"  
  
Popo spin kicked Goku of the lookout  
  
"Go get your son- son"  
  
Goku flew off then remember he could do instant transmission so he did it  
  
"Dad, Goten okay?"  
  
"No I dropped him on Vegita on the way, he got so angry that he fired final flash and   
  
Goten died."  
  
"Oh well in a three months will wish him and Vegita back." Said Gohan getting up of   
  
the floor.  
  
Goku IT (instant transmission) to the look out grabbed Goten. Then IT to Bulma's   
  
grabbed trunks. Then instant transmission to the north Pole dropped the boys. Then he   
  
IT to Gohan.  
  
"Lets go" Goku said then IT with Gohan got him healed and IT to over the Ocean.  
  
Gohan kicked Goku in the stomach.  
  
Goku did 32 punch combo in Gohan's face.  
  
Gohan elbowed Goku in the face.  
  
Goku ki blasted Gohan under the water.  
  
Gohan silently emerge from the water and kamehameha goku into the bottom of the   
  
ocean.   
  
Goku went Supersayin goku went SSJ also.  
  
"Lets speed this up"  
  
"Okay dad"  
  
Goku flew towards Gohan who kicked him in the skull.  
  
Goku looked angry   
  
He swung to hit Gohan in the face but Gohan simple kart wheeled kick Goku.   
  
Goku went SSJ2 Gohan went SSJ2 also.  
  
"yayayayaya" Goku fired five blast at Gohan.  
  
Gohan had formed a ki shield and wasn't effected by the attacks  
  
"yayayuayayayyayayayauayyuyayuyuyauayuayauayayu"  
  
This red blast went through Gohan's chest.  
  
Goku went SSJ3   
  
"yatyatyatyataytaytaytayatyatyataytaytaaaaaytaaaaaatyta"  
  
This attack was pink and smelt like turpentine.  
  
Gohan tried to hold it away from him but it was really hard. Sweat was running out of   
  
every pour his muscle were getting serve lactic build up.  
  
"You work like you need a quick dip"  
  
So Goku IT behind Gohan then IT into the bottom of the water.  
  
The two looked at each other.  
  
They continued to spar underneath the ocean.   
  
Goku was on top but Gohan wouldn't give up.  
  
The hours flew by.  
  
They returned to normal.   
  
Gohan started winning.  
  
After an hour of this Goku started to look as banged up as Gohan.  
  
DAD DO YOU WANT TO GO UP TO FOR AIR.  
  
SURE SON.  
  
They floated on the surface and started staring at each other admiring each others   
  
wounds.  
  
"I got you good there," Goku said pointing to Gohan's chest.   
  
"What about your vasclur mental viscule that must be hurting"  
  
Goku looked baffled and pointed to his head.  
  
"No silly that's your populartechniwquxartus"  
  
"I need to read on of your books scratch that no I don't I'll rather be myself"  
  
"Okay"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Bet I can out swim you dad"  
  
"It's on first to the coast wins"   
  
They raced for a while.  
  
Then after an hour Goku's stomach started making waves by its grmbling.   
  
The relatively still ocean now had waves half a mile high.  
  
"Let's get a meal," suggested Gohan.   
  
"Or two hundred." Said Goku quite seriously. 


	3. Gotenks reborn kinda

Chapter 3.  
  
Gocu returned to earth in the direction of Goku's ki.  
  
"Your not Goku you're his brat"  
  
Trunks looked offended.  
  
"And another demi-sayin probably spawn of Vegita."  
  
"My name is Trunks," said Trunks.   
  
"Hello Trunks" said Gocu warmly.  
  
The two shock hands.  
  
"You'll never guess who my mother is," said Trunks.   
  
"Hmm someone with blue hair" Gocu said seeing trunks very non-sayin lavender hair.  
  
"Your right her name is Bulma Briefs" said Trunks proudly  
  
"The daughter of Dr Briefs" said Gocu remembering some things from his past.  
  
"Right again" said Trunks smiling.  
  
"I had one of the first Capsules he made, I tried to put an orange in one and it sucked up the whole tree, boy was the neighbour surprised to see his precious tree disappear"  
  
"They've got better now," said Trunks. "So what is your name anyway?"  
  
"Lyndon my friends call me Gocu" said Gocu.  
  
"I know a Goku" said Trunks  
  
"I know you know a Goku," said Gocu "he was named after him"  
  
"Yeah right my dad wasn't named after you fool, and Trunks how can you talk to the man that attacked me and my family" said Goten rather angrily.  
  
"I think you'll find you attacked me first," said Gocu correctly.  
  
"No you" said Goten incorrectly "he's a monster Trunks"  
  
"He doesn't seem so bad," said Trunks correctly.  
  
"You're here to kill my dad!" shouted Goten.  
  
"I just want to avenge my masters death," said Gocu.  
  
"My dad never kills anyone, not Raditz, Vegita, Freezer, Cell or Buu well not he kind of killed Buu and all those guys in the movies," said Goten wishing he shut his mouth a bit earlier. "Who do you believe Trunks, me or the fake Gocu?"  
  
Trunks looked at the two. "If I fuse with you Goten, then I will know the truth."  
  
"Okay" said Goten "Good Idea".  
  
"What you mean fuse?"  
  
"We'll show you," said Goten   
  
"FU- SION- HA" the boys said whilst doing the dance.   
  
"What's going on?" said Gocu as he saw them turn into red and blue energy then there was a flash of light and Gotenks was reborn.  
  
Goten mentally knocked out trunks and the purple striped hair faded to raven.  
  
"Normally we share body and mind after using technique we call fusion"  
  
"Oh I've seen this technique they called it hell being trapped with someone else for eternity everyone who ever did it became insane then total mental then brain dead" said Gocu "but then never did that dance" Gocu laughed to himself.  
  
"Like I was saying we normally share body and mind but this time it's just me and you shirtless man," said Goten.  
  
"So you feared Trunks would side with me," said Gocu trying to sense Gotenks true power.  
  
"No I just wanted the pleasure of beating you to a blacken pulp all to myself" with that Gotenks turned SSJ3.  
  
"This time I know the power of long hair weird forehead Sayin, I wont be caught of guard again". Gocu muscles Bulked up (Think master Roshi in Dragonball) "Now for a technique I call metal coat" Gocu's black skin became metallic black quite cool looking.  
  
.   
  
"Dad did you sense that?" said Gohan taking another three mouth full   
  
"Yes first they where faint from the" Goku stopped to down another plate of food "North pole but now there really strong"  
  
"I don't think its just nothing anymore" said Gohan grabbing a plate of food from a neighbour's table whilst the neighbour took a sip of water.  
  
"Your right son I think," he IT into next doors kitchen and returned with armful of full plates "that Blackman has returned"  
  
"We should go there after we finish of the next couple of thousand plates"  
  
"Yeah" He said mid chew.  
  
.  
  
'Time to test this blue pills power'.  
  
'I hope I can control the power of the fusion without trunks'   
  
They flew towards each other.  
  
Gotenks was the first to land a kick but Gocu didn't even flinch.  
  
Gocu locked his arms round Gotenks head and started to squeeze.  
  
Gotenks tried to bite gocu's arm but just ended hurt his teeth.  
  
'His skin must be tough to survive an attack by sayin teeth.'  
  
Gotenks tried to throw Gocu over his shoulder but failed.  
  
"Super ghost technique"  
  
A white ghost in shape of Gotenks came out.  
  
Gocu quickly let go and fired a blast, which caused it to blow up.  
  
"that wasn't to hard I've got a technique like that want to see"  
  
"No I effing don't"   
  
"Oh well METAL ME"  
  
Gocu stood back and a completely metal copy of himself appear  
  
"Metal me destroy Gotenks"  
  
The MM flew towards Gotenks.  
  
Gotenks fired a blast at MM.  
  
It bounce back and hit Gotenks in the face.  
  
"Mines blast proof" said Gocu proudly.  
  
"I bet it wont survive this Kamehameha," said Goten firing his most powerful blast.   
  
The MM was blasted to smithereens.  
  
"Well done" said Gocu "steel ball"  
  
There was a silver ball heading towards Gotenks.  
  
"Kamehameha".  
  
Gotenks was surprised as he saw ... 


	4. R&R

Gotenks saw his blue kamehameha turn grey it had been turned into steel.  
  
Gotenks quickly stopped the attack before he changed into steel.   
  
"Steel ball time two rapid fire." Many grey blasts came out of the Blackman's hands   
  
they where hit everywhere.   
  
Gotenks tried to dodge all the balls but started to fail the blast where coming closer to   
  
him.  
  
Gotenks cried as the blast hit him and he was turned to steel.  
  
.  
  
"My son" cried Vegita as he turned SSJ2. He flew towards the North Pole.  
  
Gohan stood up "Bye dad" and Gohan flew to kill Vegita.  
  
"more food for me" said Goku.  
  
.  
  
Gocu looked at the steel Gotenks.  
  
Gocu was in two minds.  
  
'Should I free him he's just a boy'  
  
'That could go SSJ3'  
  
'I don't want him it's his father I need to take care of'  
  
'What would Gohan do?'  
  
'He would defeat Gocu then free his son'  
  
'Then that is what I shall do'  
  
Gocu IT to Goku  
  
"Pig monkey, its time for revenge, well no that last story um time for round 2"  
  
"Not here this is where food comes from," said Goku.  
  
"Don't you care about the human's lives, you really are a selfish cold blooded Sayin."   
  
Said Gocu angrily.  
  
"I save this whole planet not so long ago" said Goku "and many other times I have   
  
even died for this people. Your just like every other human except those who are my   
  
friends like Krillin here." Krillin had come for the free food not that he was getting   
  
much of it even with Gohan gone.   
  
"What you mean? I'll show you I'm like no other human sayin"   
  
"Where were you?" said Krillin in Goku's defence.  
  
"You, defend this murderer" sad Gocu.  
  
"Yes with my life" said Krillin  
  
"You have a good friend I had a good friend like him once now's he's dead"   
  
Goku bent his head and whispered in Krillin's ear, with that Krillin flew off.  
  
"Now it just you and me!" said Goku.  
  
"All I ever wanted" said Gocu.   
  
"To the desert" said Goku IT away  
  
Goku quickly talked mentally with Yamcha to check something.  
  
Then started stretching.  
  
"Come on" shouted Gocu in annoyance.  
  
"Don't rush me" said Goku "after last time you would think you would like the fight   
  
to last longer."  
  
"Power up or die now" said Gocu  
  
"Okay, yaaah" said Goku going SSJ3  
  
.  
  
"VEGITA" shouted Gohan flying towards Vegita.  
  
"What is it son of a baka?" said Vegita.  
  
Gohan went SSJ2 vegita did the same.  
  
'Gohan's never even asked for a spar somethings not right here'  
  
'Kill my brother I kill you'  
  
Gohan split Vegita's lip.  
  
"You'll die for that boy"   
  
'That was harsh I should of said you'll pay not you'll die, oh well'  
  
'Killing again so he wants to make it two out of three, well he's not killing me.'  
  
Gohan broke Vegita's nose   
  
"You'll pay for that" 'yeah that sounds better'  
  
'How am I going to pay once I dead Vegita's so dumb.'  
  
"Shut up baka"  
  
'Oh it feels good to talk sayin'  
  
'I'm no baka'   
  
"I'm no baka"  
  
'Yes you are'  
  
"Yes you are"   
  
'No you are'  
  
"No you are"  
  
'No you are'  
  
"No you are"  
  
'No you are'  
  
"No you are"  
  
'No you are'  
  
"No you are"  
  
'No you are'  
  
"No you are"  
  
'No you are'  
  
"No you are"  
  
'No you are'  
  
"No you are"  
  
'No you are'  
  
"No you are"  
  
"Whose turn is it anyway" asked Vegita.  
  
"Um can someone tell us?" Gohan asked you.  
  
"We will say your name next time" said Vegita. 


	5. reviewers part

Gohan: You four  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO POPOPOPOPOPOPOPO: Who me?  
  
Dbzknowitall: Who me?  
  
FRENCHMAID: Who me?  
  
Author-Dude: Who me?  
  
Vegita: Yes you four, who turn is it.  
  
Dbzknowitall: I know, I know I'm so smart its Gohan.  
  
Vegita: Trust nerds to stick together.  
  
Vegita walked up and stared at LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO POPOPOPOPOPOPOPO with a look   
  
that could rip the skin of a tomato.  
  
  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO POPOPOPOPOPOPOPO: It is um (she looked at both of them) Vegita?   
  
Vegita: Right choice.  
  
Author-Dude: So French maid how you doing?  
  
Vegita walked up to Frenchmaid and started flexing his muscles.  
  
Vegita: Who do you want me or nerd boy over there?  
  
Frenchmaid giggled impressed by Vegita.  
  
Gohan: He's married I'm not I'm as free as a bird.  
  
Frenchmaid: Okay Gohan.   
  
Author-Dude: What! I wanted her, that's it I'm off.  
  
Gohan: I guess that means I win 2,1 I won 2,1 I won.  
  
Gohan turned around and saw an very angry Videl.  
  
Vegita: All you've won is a beating from your woman hahahahaha.  
  
Bulma: I don't know why you're laughing.  
  
Vegita, Gohan: Oh no!  
  
Bulma and Videl pulled out two frying pans from Chichi's kitchen and started   
  
walloping the two. 


	6. next chapter R&R

Goku: Last chapter you didn't mention a single Goc/ku  
  
Gocu: Bad Marbus.  
  
Marbus: If that's the way you want to act I'll talk more about Vegita and Gohan.  
  
Goku, Gocu: Nooooooooooo!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Krillin rescues Vegita and Gohan out of the firing pan.   
  
Bulma, Videl: Bring them back.  
  
Krillin: Want do I look like the immortal dragon.  
  
Bulma, Videl: We'll tell 18!  
  
Krillin: Not if I tell her first!   
  
Bulma: Mobile Verses Mental!  
  
Krillin: 18 I've just saved Vegita and Gohan so that they can help save the world.  
  
18: Okay just don't die again Krillin.  
  
Krillin: Oh it was only the one well two times.  
  
Bulma, Videl: Gohan and Vegita's are cheating on us talking to girls.  
  
18: Did you know about this Krillin?  
  
Krillin: No I been to busy trying to get here I don't know IT you know.   
  
18: Okay then knock them both out for the girls.  
  
"Okay" said Krillin knocking out the Sayin and demi-sayin.   
  
"See you after we save the day!" said Krillin cheerfully.  
  
"Bye" said the three women.  
  
Gocu fired a red blast at Goku's head. Goku ducked.   
  
Gocu fired 32 red blasts at Goku. Goku had to duck swerve back flip then IT to avoid   
  
them.  
  
Goku imagined behind Gocu.  
  
Gocu was ready with a flurry of punches.   
  
Goku was finding it really hard to keep up all his attempts to block where always a   
  
second behind.   
  
Gocu had the biggest smile on his face finally he was getting revenge.  
  
Goku couldn't believe that last time he had taken Gocu out with one blow.  
  
Goku used a blast to increase the distance between the two it seemed to be working.   
  
Gocu smiled on the inside 'He'll kame and I'll break his back'.  
  
When Goku was sure he had enough distance he shouted "Kamehameha!" the beam   
  
left his hands.  
  
Goku felt a great pain greater then he ever felt before.   
  
He look at his chest there was the foot of his enemy.  
  
The air whispered Steel Crowfoot.   
  
Goku knew what to do. He IT away  
  
"Wherever you go I'll follow".  
  
"Not without delay!"  
  
Gocu turned his head to see a proud Tein, partly because a human was beating a   
  
SuperSayin3, and a Yamcha who looked like he was going to wet himself.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
Gocu started to IT when Tein punched him in the stomach.   
  
"Does everyone on this planet apart from me bow to this Sayin? Even fight his battles   
  
for him I said it once I'll say it again all I want is revenge I only care to fight Goku"   
  
"I was his friend way before I knew he was a Sayin." Said Yamcha plunking up some   
  
courage.  
  
"As was I" said Tein "He has gain friends not servants as you make it sound."  
  
"Okay lets see want the mighty Goku's friends can do" Gocu said laughing.  
  
"Solar flair" Yamcha attack.  
  
Gocu laughed, "I once lived on a planet a couple of thousand miles away from their   
  
primary star this is truly nothing to me"   
  
"Four Tein" four Teins surrounded Gocu.  
  
"Metal Me, Metal Me, Metal Me, Metal Me"   
  
The Teins were fighting the metal men but they weren't going to win the battle soon.  
  
"Its up to me" said Yamcha, he fired a ki ball at Gocu.   
  
Gocu fell down…  
  
Laughing.   
  
Yamcha felt upset at least he was holding Gocu up.  
  
Gocu continued to laugh  
  
Tein beats the last metal me.  
  
"Good ha work ha out ha for ha you ha ay ha" half laughed Gocu.  
  
"Yes if you live past today I hope you can teach me that"   
  
"If" Gocu started rolling on the floor laughing now "if"   
  
Tein looked at Yamcha.  
  
"Your best fighters got a whole in his chest." Something clicked "you have healing   
  
powers don't you dam I knew that humans had the ability to heal but no one ever   
  
bothers to learn and master it."   
  
Gocu flew and blasted Yamcha into the nearest pillar.   
  
"Tri beam cannon"  
  
Gocu walked straight through it. 'That's going to hurt in the morning'  
  
Tein surprise at what seemed a failed attack.  
  
"Go I respect you Tein is it the universe needs more strong humans like you."  
  
Tein nodded 'Less like you seeking revenge all their life'.  
  
Gocu IT to where Goku is. 


	7. ANOTHER CHAPTER

Gocu: where are we?  
  
Goku: Yamcha's desert den.  
  
Gocu: Yamcha? That weakling owns all this stuff.  
  
Gocu looks around, piles of TV's videos and other electron devices cultured the   
  
spacious place not to mention the five sports cars parked haphazardly.  
  
Goku: Yes he used to be a bandit; funny when he turned good he told me he had given   
  
all this stuff back.   
  
Gocu evilly: How is your chest?   
  
Goku: Better 'luckily Senzu beans don't go out of date'   
  
Gocu: Then lets continue!  
  
Goku: Outside!  
  
"Come on you two," said Krillin trying to wake up the Sayin and the demisayin.  
  
"Perhaps Mr Krillin" said Mr Popo "you should stop punching them in the face it   
  
doesn't seem to be doing them any good"  
  
"Are you kidding this is too fun to stop" said Krillin punching Vegita's face as an eye   
  
opens. "Anyway Sayins are meant to get stronger each time they get beaten up to the   
  
point of death"  
  
"Then hit them harder Mr Krillin" said Popo "in fact I'll join you" he starts helping by   
  
kicking Vegita in the chest.   
  
  
  
Goku powers up to Super sayin 3.   
  
Goku start the carnage.  
  
Gocu: Dam you Sayin every time you lose you just grow stronger.  
  
Goku in quiet voice almost inaudible: Kaoken.  
  
Gocu: Why you glowing red.  
  
Goku: You haven't seen anything yet KAOKEN TIMES TWENTY.  
  
Goku started slaming his fist into Gocu's face with force that could embarrass a   
  
earthquake.  
  
Gocu: feels like air to me.  
  
Goku looks at Gocu's unflinching body. Goku sends a mental message to Krillin 'next   
  
phase'  
  
Gocu: I have a technique like that but it's called SUPER KAOKEN.  
  
Gocu skin changed from black to red.  
  
Goku sends a mental message to Krillin 'next phase'  
  
Krillin 'already'  
  
Goku: 'yes'   
  
Krillin 'there not ready you'll need to come here go there and go back where you are   
  
but surely he'll follow you here do you think Vegita can hold him up long enough'  
  
Goku 'can talk need to dodge.'  
  
Goku dodged a powerful punch.  
  
Gocu fired a Special beam cannon style blast.  
  
Goku cried out with pain.  
  
Gocu started toying with Goku making his revenge all the sweeter.  
  
Goku was nothing to him. Yet still Gocu worried.  
  
Gocu: Bye Goku.   
  
Goku fell down clutching his head as the wind whispered Steel Crowfoot.  
  
"Go Goku now!" yelled a person from a far firing a blast holding Gocu back for a   
  
second.   
  
Dende rushed to Goku and did his healing business.  
  
Krillin: How long can Piccolo last?   
  
Gocu: Not long.  
  
Krillin two footed Gocu off the look out.  
  
Gocu came back and Goku was healed.  
  
Krillin tried to two foot Gocu again but this time he was ready and grabbed Krillin by   
  
his out stretched legs and swung and threw him to Norway.   
  
Goku: It's up to you Vegita.  
  
Goku and Gohan ran inside.  
  
Gocu: Get away from me Sayin.   
  
Vegita: That's Prince of the Sayins.  
  
Vegita went SS2 and power charged Gocu in the chest 


	8. Is this the end

Vegita went SS2 and power charged Gocu in the chest  
  
Before he got anywhere close to Gocu's chest he was sent flying to Norway.  
  
.  
  
An explosion beaconed Gocu to go inside the look out but as he took his first step out   
  
stepped Goku though he was extremely different.  
  
"If I tell you my name you'll figure out the story" said a eerie double voice "I am   
  
Hanku."  
  
"No those chibs technique."  
  
.  
  
Hanku slammed a fist into Gocu's face.  
  
'I have nothing left, but at least I'm not feeling this'  
  
Gocu did as many Steel Crowfeet as he could but they slowed Hanku only for a   
  
second.   
  
Gocu IT away.  
  
Hanku: Lets get him while were one by the way the answer is   
  
31119856.956356574417125300469602  
  
.  
  
Hanku appear and was immediately meet by a Kamehameha.  
  
Hanku: how dare you use that technique Kamehameha.  
  
Gocu: Rock.   
  
Gocu punched  
  
Gocu: Paper  
  
Gocu chopped.  
  
Gocu: Scissor  
  
Gocu stuck his two fingers in Hanku's chest.  
  
Hanku: grandpa Gohan's technique.  
  
Gocu: how dare you call him Grandpa after you killed him? My poor Master  
  
Hanku: I was named after you, rather Goku was.   
  
Hanku: Goku was an ape when he killed Gohan he had no control.  
  
Gocu: lie sayins are in perfect control in that form I've seen them. I've beaten them.  
  
Hanku: Goku is different, so is Gohan.  
  
Gocu: No doubt a Demi-Sayin would have trouble, but nothing Gohan couldn't   
  
handle. You Killed Gohan.  
  
Hanku: Its up to you to believe me or not.  
  
Gocu flips a coin it comes up heads and he power charges Hanku to the floor.  
  
.  
  
Hanku fired a small orange blast at Gocu's heart.   
  
Gocu hit it away.  
  
"STEELBEAM"   
  
Hanku was turning to steel  
  
"what" said Hanku struggling to move.  
  
"Special beam cannon" The steel melted. "You two dodge metallic beams they turn   
  
you into metal"  
  
"Okay Piccolo" said Hanku jumping up.  
  
"Silver ball!"   
  
Hanku back flipped "You've going to be quicker than that Coco."  
  
"Iron rain" rain started falling Piccolo fled the scene.  
  
"Good Idea" said Hanku IT away.  
  
.  
  
Gocu stood in the silver rain it touched his skin it felt like the juice of a well ripe   
  
cherry tomato.   
  
They mixed with his tears he knew he couldn't beat Hanku.  
  
He turns his head. It was his master without a halo over his head.   
  
"Kill Goku kill him good I must be avenged"  
  
Gocu looked at his master.  
  
'why does he crave from his grave'   
  
"Kill Goku kill him good I must be avenged"  
  
'I wonder if anyone else sees him'  
  
"Kill Goku kill him good I must be avenged"  
  
.  
  
Gocu IT to the turtle hermit island.  
  
"What did you do with my Krillin?"  
  
Gocu brushed past 18 into the house.  
  
"Mr Roshi what did Master Gohan sound like?"  
  
"Lyndon, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Mr Roshi"  
  
"You changed a lot since then"  
  
"And you Mr Roshi haven't changed at all"   
  
"I'll answer your question, first you have to promise me…"  
  
"I'll make no promise other than I won't kill you."   
  
"What about Son Goku?"   
  
"I have a commitment to avenge"  
  
"Fair enough com here" Master Roshi brought him over to a gramophone and took   
  
out a pre-vinyl disc.  
  
Go Go Go Go Gohan here to te te tell you a new mem mem member of my family   
  
Goku named afaf after m y besttttt student Lyndon Gocu he he is is is is is  
  
"Bad quality I know but it's all I got," said Master Roshi.  
  
"Thank you" with that Gocu IT to Master Gohan.  
  
.  
  
"Kill Goku kill him good I must be avenged"  
  
"Kamehameha!"  
  
"Kill Goku kill him good I must …  
  
He was destroyed.  
  
Gocu fell to the floor.  
  
.  
  
Hanku: I've found you 'with two minutes to spare before my fusion ends'  
  
Gocu: ________  
  
Hanku: Lets finish this with an KAMEHAMEHA!  
  
Gocu: hmm Kamehameha.  
  
The two blasts hit each other hanku's far more powerful   
  
The combine power seemed to engulf Gocu and he was gone. 


End file.
